


Rock and A Hard Place

by Gerec



Series: The Dirty Bad [12]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fingerfucking, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Charles accidentally locks himself out of his new apartment, and gets stuck when he tries to climb back in through the open window. He's found hours later by three strangers, who all decide to 'help' him out.
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Other(s)
Series: The Dirty Bad [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59
Collections: X-Men Kink Meme 2020





	Rock and A Hard Place

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [XMen_Kink_Meme_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/XMen_Kink_Meme_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Charles is moving into a new building. He gets stuck in a couch/window/doggie door/whatever. Someone or several someones take advantage.
> 
> Note: This is PORN, and obviously not meant to be realistic.

In hindsight, moving into an older building might not have been the best or brightest idea Charles ever had, even if the rent is dirt cheap and the location close to his work. He certainly wouldn’t be in his current predicament; stuck half in and half out of his own apartment window, wedged in tight at the waist as the sun rapidly sinks and the late afternoon gives way to a potentially very long and uncomfortable night.

He eyes his cell phone across the room on the kitchen counter, sitting innocuously next to his wallet and keys and curses himself for his stupidity. Hauling boxes up and down the stairs had been a huge pain in the ass, and he’d set his personal effects down so as not to accidentally drop anything out of his pockets. And of course he’d promptly locked himself out of the apartment when he went down for the last box – auto lock, great feature! - after Raven and all their friends had made their goodbyes and Logan had driven off to return the rental truck for Charles.

In hindsight, he _really_ should have knocked on his neighbor’s door and asked to use his phone, instead of going out to the alleyway behind the building and climbing the fire escape to the second floor. And then, he really should _not_ have tried to slip in through the window he’d left open, only for the damn thing to slide down and get caught in the frame, trapping him just before he could pull the rest of his body through the gap. Hollering for help has gotten him nothing but a sore throat due to the thick concrete walls – another feature! – and worse, the likelihood that someone will hear him fades to zero, when the rhythmic _thump thump_ of loud techno starts blaring from the nightclub that shares the back alley with his building.

At this rate, he’ll probably be stuck there all night, until Raven comes over in the morning to bring him breakfast and help with unpacking. It’s fortunate at least, that he’d shoved the table close to the window, so he has someplace to lay his head and torso, and not dangle quite so uncomfortably for the rest of the night.

Some hours later – it’s dark, he doesn’t have a watch on and nothing electronic has been plugged in yet to give him a sense of the time – he jolts awake to the sound of someone climbing the fire escape, relief washing over him as the person slowly makes their way over.

“Hey, you stuck?” a voice asks, a man, obviously drunk by the way he’s slurring his words. Hopefully not too drunk to push the window up and help Charles get loose, or to call someone for help if he can’t get it to budge.

“Yes, please can you help me? The window seems to be jammed in the frame and I can’t wiggle my way in or out.”

There’s complete silence for what seems like a full minute, and then the stranger is patting his ass, like Charles is a stray puppy. “Are you hot?”

“What?” Definitely drunk then, though hopefully not completely useless. “Sure. I guess? Can you just push the window up a bit please? And help me get out?”

The man leans forward and presses against his rear, making Charles jerk involuntarily at the feel of his erection, rubbing just a little too hard to be entirely accidental. He taps the glass for no reason Charles can decipher, and makes a completely useless attempt at pushing the pane _in_ instead of pushing it _up_. 

“Nope. Won’t budge,” he says, and burps, which sends him into a fit of giggles. Then he settles his hands on either side of Charles’ hips, and starts grinding against him to the beat of the music. “I can do this though. Help you out another way.”

“No! Stop, don’t touch me,” Charles hisses, as he tries to dislodge the drunk lecher by bucking his hips. But the man just laughs at him, and reaches around to unbutton his jeans, sliding them down along with his boxer briefs to bunch at his ankles. “You can’t do this! I’ll scream!”

Still laughing, the man slaps his ass and squeezes both cheeks, hard enough that he’ll probably have bruises in the morning. “Go ahead. If your neighbors come running I’ll let ‘em all watch.” Then he bends over and spits right onto Charles’ hole, using two fingers to rub the saliva all along the rim.

Another gob of spit, and then a wet finger pushing in, past the tight clench of muscle and slotting in.

“No, no! Stop, this isn’t---”

“Shh, it’s going to be good, I promise,” the man interrupts, adding his tongue to his finger as he starts working him loose. It makes Charles shudder with revulsion, being violated this way, finger fucked on the fire escape by some drunk stranger. Kicking back and shifting his hips both prove rather useless endeavors; there’s nothing to be done but grit his teeth and bear the humiliation.

Then somehow, even in his drunken state, the man brushes up against Charles’ prostate, and he’s moaning long and loud before he even realizes he’s making a sound.

“There you go,” he says, sounding quite pleased with his discovery, but then the finger promptly disappears as he hears shuffling behind him. Then the press of a hard cock against his left butt cheek – and oh god, he’s not going to try and fuck Charles is he? With no lube and no condom? Nothing but spit and barely any prep?

Instead of a cock though it’s the man’s fingers that slide back inside his hole – two this time and slicked with more saliva to ease the burn. He’s relieved, even if it’s a weird fucking thing to feel, that the man at least isn’t being rough or really trying to hurt him. A dark, shameful part of him might even be just a tiny bit aroused; that he’s being forced, out in public, where anyone could happen by and _see_ what’s happening…

The back door to the nightclub opens, loud music flooding into the alley, before abruptly closing again, and god – voices, two of them, their footsteps making their way towards the fire escape—

The stranger is still ruthlessly fucking him with his fingers, abusing his prostate, too caught up in what he’s doing to Charles to even notice the others approaching.

“Please, you have to stop. There’s someone coming this way.”

The man laughs. “Told you, I don’t mind if they want to watch. You got a sweet ass that’s just begging for a pounding.”

“You disgusting bas—”

The vibrations beneath his feet cut him off abruptly, as the newcomers hoist themselves up the fire escape to Charles on the second floor. He hears one of the them whistle, and then both start to laugh, before all three are flanking him, likely blocking his body now entirely from view.

“Please help me,” he begs, gritting his teeth against the bolts of pleasure racing up his spine. “I’m stuck and he’s—” He keens at a particularly rough jab at his prostate, gasping when the man adds a third finger without warning. “Stop.”

One of the newcomers chuckles, voice silky smooth with an accent he can’t place, his hand moving to stroke Charles’ stiff cock almost lovingly before cupping his balls. “You’re pretty hard for someone who doesn’t want it.”

“Are you gonna fuck him?” the third man asks, voice almost bursting with excitement and anticipation. Charles’ stomach clenches at the sound, knowing what’s coming, and knowing it’s going to be much worse now than it was just a few minutes ago. “Can we go after you?”

“You have condoms?”

“Yeah.”

“Then sure. Loan me one and you can go after me.”

Charles does start screaming then, at the top of his lungs, though he stops as soon as the second man squeezes his balls hard enough to make him wheeze. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Princess. Be good, and we’ll make this enjoyable for you too. Otherwise…”

He doesn’t have to finish his sentence for Charles to understand the very clear warning.

“I’ve got lube too,” the younger of the new arrivals offers, as the first man pulls his fingers out of Charles’ hole, ostensibly to slip on a condom. There’s no reply, but then the fingers return slicked with more than saliva, which makes the intrusion almost enjoyable to his utter dismay and revulsion.

Another harsh spank on his ass as the fingers slip out, and then – oh god – there’s a cock pushing _in_ , past the tight rim, _in_ and _in_ until he's taking the entire length of it inside his clenching hole.

Then the man grips him roughly by the hips, and starts fucking him open.

It hurts, though not enough to make him scream again, and the lube does an adequate job of making everything easier – the condom _slides_ instead of _rubs_ against his anal walls. And even drunk, the man’s thrusts are deep and steady, battering his defenses as his body starts acclimating to the touch.

(He tries not to think about the last time he had sex, and how remarkably similar this feels to that particular, rather satisfying encounter.)

He loses his sense of time, relaxing into the rhythm, letting the sensations numb the humiliation of being so thoroughly used. It doesn’t help that the man is thrusting _just so_ , angling his hips and digging in deep, rocking back and forth with maddening strokes. His own cock is hard and leaking from the stimulation, the sensations building slowly and inexorably, tugging low in his gut.

It’s not enough to make him come - at least not _yet -_ though an orgasm is definitely on the horizon.

Then the man’s hips stutter and he comes with a grunt, fingers digging painfully into the bruised flesh of Charles’ bottom.

“Oh, that’s good,” he says as he pulls out, careless and too quickly, making Charles wince. His leg is starting to cramp, and he takes the opportunity to shift a little to alleviate the strain. Unfortunately, the lull doesn’t last more than a few seconds, before more lube and then another cock is jabbing him roughly and shoving past his rim.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hears – the younger man taking his turn, even more impatient and inconsiderate than the first. He slams into Charles without any care or finesse, clearly bent on chasing his orgasm as fast as he can. It’s barely a dozen strokes before he’s shooting his load, though luckily he’s also wearing a condom, so Charles won’t have stale semen to clean out of his hole.

And lucky, that he _probably_ won’t catch an STD in addition to being raped by three strangers.

The third man – the older of the two newcomers, the one with the voice that sends shivers down his spine – seems markedly different to Charles from the others. He doesn’t sound inebriated at all, and moves with purpose and keen focus, waiting patiently for his friend to pull out like he has all the time in the world. And maybe he does since Charles is still stuck in the window well, unable to escape, his ass splayed wide and fucked open for the whole world to see…

More lube is shoved in with another set of thick fingers and then, _oh_ – a cock wider _and_ longer than the others sliding in, lodging deep inside Charles’ body like it’s coming home. It grazes his prostate, pushing and _rubbing_ against his tight muscle, making him gasp at how full he feels every time the man rocks his hips. The man takes his time fucking Charles, a solid presence at his back, fingers spreading his ass wide and pulling at his flesh. It’s…intense, and possibly just the way Charles loves it, getting fucked from behind, his body made to submit to the whims of his lover. It’s easy to forget that he’s not supposed to _want_ this, or enjoy it as much as he does, not when every stroke sends a fissure of pleasure shooting up his spine.

“I can feel you rocking back on my dick, Princess. Feels good doesn’t it? I told you it would.”

Charles moans, and gasps, and clenches around the cock in his ass, and wonders if anyone else is out there watching, taking in the show, jerking off as he’s ruthlessly fucked over and over, taking three cocks in a row—

A slick hand wraps around his erection, tugging to the beat, no more than half a dozen times before his body shudders and he's groaning and spurting his release.

“Ohh, that’s hot,” the younger one says, sounding no less enthusiastic – and no less drunk than before. “Wish I could get it up and go again.”

“No,” Charles blurts aloud, because the thought of this going on and on, with the three taking turns for the rest of the night is really too much too bear. He starts wiggling his hips again, trying to dislodge the man with no avail, managing only to convince him to fuck Charles _harder_ and _faster_ as he races to the finish.

And instead of coming in the condom, he pulls out and abruptly yanks it off, and splatters hot and sticky all over Charles’ bare flesh.

A few long moments pass as the man catches his breath, with Charles trying hard not to clench around his spent prick. He hears the man murmur to his younger friend, something like “go” and “I’ll take care of it”, and shudders at what might be in store for him next.

“Alright, see you later,” he hears, and then footsteps as the younger man – maybe college aged, Charles guesses – departs, the metal vibrating again as he makes his way back down the fire escape. He doesn’t hear anyone else, so maybe the first guy left and Charles was too distracted to notice; either way there’s only the older man left with him, and his last chance at getting free.

“Please,” Charles whispers, “you got what you wanted. Please help me. I’m still stuck.”

No answer, except for a few…clicks from the man’s phone? And god, is he really taking photos of Charles’ come-covered ass as a souvenir?

The humiliation makes his throat close and tears threaten to fall, though he knows better than to beg more than he has already or try to bargain for help.

Inexplicably, the man reaches to pull his clothes up and even re-buttons his jeans, though he punctuates the act with another indignity; rubbing the come he left on Charles’ skin into the thin cotton of his boxer briefs.

“Something to remember me by,” he says, that voice making him shiver, before reaching to - _finally_ \- push the bottom of the window frame up a few inches off Charles’ waist. “And maybe I’ll come back for a visit some other night…see if you’d like another round.”

He scrambles into the apartment, rolling off the table and onto the hardwood floor, and doesn’t move until he hears the man walk from the window. There’s a part of him that wants to _see_ , to get a good look at the man’s face and burn it into memory, while another simply wants to forget that tonight ever happened…

By the time he gets up off the floor to shut and lock his window, the man is across the alley and back at the nightclub door, disappearing into a haze of flashing lights--

All Charles manages to catch is a leather jacket on a man’s tall form, and dark hair briefly illuminated by the barely working streetlight.

* * *

When he finally falls asleep, many long hours later, he dreams about a man with dark hair, looking in his window.


End file.
